


He makes me feel like nobody else

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: Axel and Saïx let off some steam.





	He makes me feel like nobody else

Axel arched his back against the wall of Saïx’s room. The blue haired man pressed against him, sucking on the thin skin of his throat as the redhead moaned beneath him.

“Ah- Isa…” Axel murmured, like a prayer to an old god, one neither of them believed in anymore.

Saïx did nothing to indicate that he’d heard his old name, hands wandering Axel’s body, much softer than anyone would have thought to look at him, but the yearning still clear. He had wanted this for a long time.

Axel shifted his own hands to explore his partner in crime. The two of them had once been thick as thieves, but things were changing. Drifting. He imagined that the other at his throat meant that the change was for the better. Had he still possessed heart, it might have even been called hope. The thought was forced from his mind as Saïx nipped at the skin with this teeth, drawing a small gasp from Axel. One hand tangled in long blue hair and tugged.

Saïx kept his gaze lowered as he retreated from Axel’s neck, and his eyes fell closed as the redhead pulled him in for a heated kiss. Axel was blazing, starved for touch, and Saïx even more so. While Axel played games with the other organization members, Saïx isolated himself, held himself to a higher standard. At least, that’s what he told himself. In truth, he only had eyes for number 8. Axel was the only one who held anything of interest to him. It had always been this way, even before their hearts had been torn out.

Axel broke the kiss for air, and Saïx’s breathing was heavy. As if reading the other’s mind, he lifted the redhead by his waist and carried him to the bed. Laying him down, as though he were a glass doll, Saïx allowed himself to look Axel in the eyes. The green orbs  _ burned  _ into him, and despite still being fully clothed, Saïx felt as though his very soul was laid bare in those eyes. His every thought, every desire, brought screaming, kicking, into the too-bright light. His gaze fell once more, wandering along Axel’s frame.

“Isa,” came the quiet voice of his partner. A shiver ran through him at the sound. A secret they shared, something no one else could have.

“Lea,” he answered, nearly silent.

“Look at me,”

Yellow eyes flicked upward, settling on the upside-down tears on Axel’s face.  _ They’ll keep you from crying. _

“You’re beautiful, Isa,” Axel hummed softly, reaching out to touch the other’s cheek.

He leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed as he accepted the praise. His arms burned from holding himself above Axel, but the simple warmth of his hand on his face had Saïx aching more. How long had it been? Since someone had been  _ kind _ ? Used gentle words and soft touches? He can’t remember. 

Axel sits up to pull Saïx’s face back towards his own, pressing their lips together. Saïx was grateful for the change in position and he took the opportunity to unzip Axel’s coat. Trusting the other man to stop him if he moved too fast. 

The redhead made no move to object, shrugging out of the heavy black coat. He wore no shirt beneath. He wiggled to discard the coat on the floor before stretching out across Saïx’s bed once again, arms above his head provocatively, grin spreading across his lips.

Saïx settled atop him, straddling Axel’s hips with ease. He could feel the solid warmth against him and his own erection twitched in his pants. He paid it no mind, instead leaning down to pin Axel’s arms to the bed.

“Oh no,” came the playful tone, “Whatever will I do now?”

“Make no mistake,” Saïx retorted, a little sharper than he meant to. “You and I both know who holds the power here,”

“But of course,” Axel laughed, making Saïx’s pulse quicken. “Are you at least enjoying the view?”

Saïx made no comment as he leaned down to claim Axel’s lips again. A soft kiss that quickly became more tongue and teeth than anything else. The redhead rutted his hips upwards, looking for some friction, and Saïx broke the kiss with a hiss of breath. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’?” the redhead snickered.

Again, Saïx refrained from commenting as he retreated from Axel’s smug grin. He reached up to unzip his own coat, discarding it atop Axel’s on the floor. Unlike the redhead, Saïx wore a simple black shirt beneath. As he went to kiss Axel’s neck, the other stopped him.

“Woah, hey, hardly fair that I’m the only one bare-chested,” still teasing.

“And who’s fault is that?” Saïx chided. Before the organization, he might have smiled at the jibe. Regardless, his pulse still hammered in his ears. And his groin.

“C’mon, don’t be like that,” Axel pouted. “Let me see you,”

Saïx sat back on Axel’s lap, sitting tall, but made no move to comply with Axel’s wish.

“....Please? Isa,” the redhead’s hands traveled up Saïx’s thighs to his hips, feeling the toned muscle. “Don’t make me beg,” It was only half sarcastic.

Saïx huffed quietly before reaching to pull his shirt over his head before Axel spoke again.

“Wait- slowly,”

He hesitated, before peeling the fabric off of his torso as sensually as he could manage. Axel drank in every inch of exposed skin, hunger glittering in his eyes. After a second, he couldn’t resist slipping his hands upwards, roaming Saïx’s abs and sides. The blue haired man shuddered at the touch. He had never been ticklish, but somehow, because it was  _ Axel _ touching him. It was different.

The shirt joined the pile of clothing on the floor.

“Come here,” Axel murmured, arms opening to invite Saïx closer. He didn’t hesitate to comply, returning to the place he’d been just a short while ago. Teeth grazing the skin of Axel’s throat.

“Ah....” Axel sighed contentedly, “You can do that in other spots, you know,” Always teasing.

Saïx didn’t answer, instead using the moment to grind their hips together, giving each of them some delicious friction. Axel moaned, shuddering at the unexpected motion, and Saïx even let out a quiet sound of his own. Somewhere between a hiss and a whimper.

“Isa, please....I can’t take it…” Axel hooked his finger into the waistband of Saïx’s pants. “I want to feel all of you,”

Saïx’s erection twitched again in anticipation.

“Strip for me?” Axel murmured in his ear, and Saïx felt his face flush at the request. The redhead’s hands roaming the defined muscles of Saïx’s back, one coming to squeeze his ass playfully. Saïx huffed before returning to kiss at Axel’s neck, leaving tiny bite marks where he nipped at the skin. 

“You’re making me crazy,” Axel whined, rutting up against Saïx again, but the man on top of him made no indication of having heard him. “Isa…” He frowned, moving a hand down to the other’s groin and palming his erection through the fabric.

That forced a reaction, Saïx couldn’t keep himself from the keening moan that fled from between his lips. He was just as desperate as Axel to be closer, but he was fighting back, more intent on dragging things out for as long as possible. A dream he didn’t want to wake from.

“So you are in there somewhere,” came the sarcastic voice of the redhead, “I was beginning to worry you were going to go berserk on me,”

“Lea,” Saïx’s voice was thick, a tone only the redhead would ever be privy to.

“Hm?” Axel’s grin hadn’t moved from it’s place on his lips as he continued to rub against Saïx, wanting to drive him up the wall. “What’s up?”

“Don’t…”

“Huh?” the redhead receded immediately. “Why?”

“I…” Saïx was having trouble finding the words, sitting back upright in hopes that it would help. “I want to...go slower,”

“You sure? It’s not like we’ve got the whole night or anything,” While the tone dripped with his usual sarcasm, Axel’s eyes held something akin to concern. He looked up at the man he’d decided to share the night with, and something in the back of his mind said that what he was doing was wrong. He knew that Saïx would never expose himself like this to anyone else. That to take advantage of that weakness was lower than low. But Axel had his own needs, and Saïx hadn’t done anything to push him away yet. Gold eyes clouded with lust, nearly luminous in the dark room.

Saïx took the moment to calm his racing pulse, the sight of Axel spread across his bed, bare and needy, was enough to fuel his personal fantasies for months. He knew how much the other man slept around, and he had almost convinced himself that it didn’t bother him. Until tonight. When he could have Axel all to himself. It would have made him feel special, once upon a time.

Axel let Saïx breathe for a minute, before moving to sit up. “Here, let me do something for you,”

“What?” The question was more incredulous than anything.

“Just get off me a minute, I’ll show you what I mean.”

Saïx complied, moving to the side to allow Axel to change position. The redhead took Saïx by the shoulders and had him sit up against the headboard. He kissed his way down Saïx’s chest, earning soft noises as he made his way to the clasp of the other’s pants. He expertly maneuvered his hand inside and undid the clasp, before reaching inside to draw out his prize. Saïx could only watch as Lea wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection, giving a few light strokes that made the blue haired man’s head fall back against the wall. “Lea…”

“Don’t hold back on me now,” Axel grinned, shifting into a better position to kiss the tip of Saïx’s swollen cock. “Let me hear everything,”

“Ngh,” Saïx had to stop himself from biting his lip, his first instinct to muffle his sounds, as though he were alone. Axel looking up at him from his lap was a sight he’d never thought he’d see, and it was getting extremely difficult to resist rushing things. Saïx had no way of knowing how long Axel intended to linger after the deed was done, and he was fighting so hard for each extra moment spent in his company.

Axel gave another cocky grin up at Saïx, meeting his eyes as hovered over the tip, letting his breathing flutter over the heated skin. Saïx nearly convulsed at the sensation, letting out another moan. Axel tucked each one away in his memory like a prize. His lips parted and he licked them without looking away from Saïx, who found himself mesmerized in the gaze of the other, a mouse looking into the eyes of a snake. Even if he’d wanted to, nothing could tear his eyes from the sight before him.

Then, Axel shifted forward and took Saïx’s erection into his mouth. Agonizingly slow, he took each inch and swallowed around it. Saïx’s hand fisted in the sheets as he let out another loud whining moan. “L-Lea-!”

Axel hummed in response to his old name, slowly bobbing in place as he sucked, careful to avoid gagging.

“Ah- Lea, ngh...please....its...hot..” Saïx was swiftly losing his ability to form sentences, which Axel took as a point of pride in his ability. A free hand came to tangle in red hair and Axel hummed in satisfaction. “Nn...ah…” He couldn’t help but buck upwards into Axel’s willing mouth, and with the hand in Axel’s hair he could feel the other moving to compensate. Delicious, wet friction making his stomach muscles tighten apprehensively. Axel reached up with a free hand to grope at his balls through his pants and Saïx felt electricity spark through his entire being. “Agh.... _ Lea,”  _ with a soft cry, Saïx felt his release spill into Axel’s eager throat, and he shuddered as his orgasm tore through him. His grip on Axel’s hair slackening.

Axel looked exceptionally pleased with himself as he proceeded to lick Saïx’s softening erection as though it were a sea salt ice cream, licking away any trace of cum he could find. When he finished, he moved to kiss back up Saïx’s torso, pausing to give an open mouthed kiss to each exposed nipple before nestling into the space between the blue haired man’s shoulder and neck. 

Saïx felt as though he was going to fall to pieces. The orgasm had torn through him with such ferocity that he hadn’t expected it. He was fairly confident that his hands were trembling even as they wrapped around Axel against his chest. The feeling of their skin together reminding him that he wasn’t dreaming. This was really happening. He only wished it could have happened sooner, when he had a heart to really appreciate it.

As his breathing relaxed, he noticed that Axel had gone suspiciously quiet. He glanced down to see the redhead with his hand down his own pants, quietly stroking his own erection. Little pants and noises barely above a whisper escaped his lips, and Siax swore he could hear Axel moan his old name at least once. 

He sat up, shifting Axel to the side, “Wait, Lea—”

“Isa…” he breathed, “I can’t...it’s too much, nnn... I have to...ah—!”

“No, I want you to finish inside me.” Saïx surprised even himself with this own directness. But this was something he had wanted for too long to let Axel do all the work for his own climax. He got to his feet to strip his pants and socks off, leaving his boxers as the last barrier against the night air and Axel’s heated gaze. The redhead still had his hand down his own pants, stroking himself eagerly, but trying his best to keep away from the edge. 

“Isa...please...I won’t last much longer,” Axel whined from the bed. Saïx sensually removed his last layer of clothing, letting it join the pile on the floor. He crossed to Axel, tugging him to lay down on the bed, and kissing and sucking at his chest as the blue haired man used a free hand to help free Axel of his pants. Long, slender fingers wrapped around the base of the redhead’s throbbing erection, and Saïx swallowed. He’d never done this before. But, he was certain of his goal. Axel would come inside him tonight. 

Axel wiggles free of his own boxers as he looked up at Saïx with lust-clouded eyes. He was poised on the edge of pleasure, and he was desperate to plunge down into bliss. He held open his hand, and a bottle of lube materialized from his coat pocket with a tiny burst of flame. “Isa, turn around, get on your hands and knees,”

Saïx complied, having eyed the lube bottle apprehensively. He trusted Axel, to an extent, but he also was wary to expose himself like this to anyone, old bond or not. 

Axel was glad he’d shed his gloves before coming, he dumped out a generous amount of lube onto his left hand, then applied it to Saïx’s entrance. “It’s a little cold at first, but it gets better,” he talked through the process, trying to concentrate on something other than how close he had been. “Take a deep breath and relax for me,”

Saïx felt the jitters of nerves in his gut, but something about willingly submitting to Axel like this was making his own cock twitch in anticipation. He was good at a few things, foremost of all was following instructions. He breathed, and couldn’t help but let out a noise as Axel slipped his first finger past the tight ring of muscle. 

“It’s okay, you’re doing great, Isa,” Axel’s free hand came to massage at Saïx’s hip, letting the warmth of his hand offset the cold of the lube. “Just keep breathing, it’ll feel better soon,” He worked Saïx open with his single finger, relishing in the near-whimpers the larger man let slip past his icy facade. Then he added a second, scissoring the opening to stretch him, and Isa shuddered violently.

“Hnn...Lea…ngh...”

“I’m right here, Isa, it’s okay, just a little more,”

“It’s...strange,” Saïx panted. “But I need...more…”

Axel curled his fingers to brush against Saïx’s prostate, and the blue haired man’s trembling arms failed him. He let his torso sink into the sheets as he keened Axel’s old name again. A spark jolted down Axel’s spine to his own groin as he added the third finger. “You’re so tight, Isa...I can’t wait to get my cock inside you…”

Saïx arched against his ministrations without lifting his torso, pushing his ass back towards Axel, “Please…Lea...f-fill me...I- ngh, need...you inside me…” His own spent cock was back to standing erect, and the friction against the sheets was teasing him more.

“Well I can’t refuse when you beg me like that, Isa,” Came Axel’s retort as he slicked himself with the remaining lube in his hand. He positioned himself at Saïx’s puckered entrance, but the blue haired man stopped him by turning around to lay on his back, golden eyes looking up at the man he once loved. “...Isa?”

“I wanted to see you,” was the only explanation. 

Axel nodded shallowly before re-positioning his throbbing head against Saïx. He had done a good job with the prep work and he slid in slowly, letting Saïx adjust. The blue haired man convulsed around his length and Axel nearly came on the spot, he’d been so close before. The sight of Saïx on his back like a whore, keening his old name as he filled him to the brim was intoxicating, and Axel wasn’t sure he could stand to let that sight go. It stirred something in his chest, a sort of phantom pain. But then Saïx shifted his hips and Axel snapped back into the moment like a rubber band. 

“Lea...I’m close…” Saïx moaned quietly. He was still adjusting to the feeling of Axel inside but he could feel both of their purses racing and it was making him crazy.

“Me too,” Axel breathed, leaning down to pepper Saïx’s neck and shoulder with little kisses. “Are you ready for me to move?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Ok, let me know if I need to slow down, okay?” He bucked his hips experimentally, looking for a good rhythm for both of them.

“A-ah—! Lea...ffuck…hnn…” Each little motion drew out another noise from Saïx, and Axel drank them all in like he was dying of dehydration. He angled his hips, looking for Saïx’s prostate, and when he found it, he nearly lost his cool, as Saïx wrapped his legs around Axel’s hips with his loudest cry of the night. Strong arms snaked around, and nails dug delicious marks into Axel’s back as he chased their climax with desperate thrusts. 

They were both on edge from their earlier shenanigans so it didn’t take more than a few minutes of Axel pounding relentlessly against Saïx’s sweet spot for the blue haired man to find his second orgasm of the night singing through him, and the subsequent twitching of his asshole was enough to push Axel over the edge himself with a cry. “Isa—!”

They froze in place and Saïx would have given nearly anything to stop time and remain here. Lost in throes of ecstasy, the two of them conjoined for enternity. As it was, they clung to one another, Saïx trembling from having two orgasms so close together, and Axel growing drowsy, draped across the other man’s torso. Their pulses synchronized and calming. 

Saïx relished the warmth of the man on top of him for a moment before sitting up to shift their position. He laid down on his pillows, tugging Axel to rest cradled in his embrace. Axel slid out of him in the process, and Saïx felt a little thrill buzz through him as he felt the redhead’s seed drip from inside. They were both worn out, both from the day’s missions and their extra curriculars, and Saïx let his eyes fall closed, holding Axel, hoping that he would at least stay the night. 


End file.
